Vehicle glove box door assemblies typically comprise a plurality of plastic components, including a bin, a door, and a latch assembly for selectively latching the glove box in the closed position. Such assemblies typically do not include any kind of utility hook or hanger for hanging various items, such as purses.
It is desirable to provide a utility hook on a glove box door assembly in a manner in which glove box door operation is not interfered with, and in which the aesthetic appearance of the glove box door assembly is not adversely affected.